The present invention relates generally to rotational control apparatus, particularly to pneumatically operated rotational control apparatus, and specifically to clutches.
Rotational control apparatus, including clutches, are often operated pneumatically. Pneumatic operation, however, may not provide for good control of rotation at relatively low torque loads, especially where the same pneumatically controlled apparatus is expected to meet relatively high torque loads. Further, pneumatic control of incremental decreases or increases in torque loads is troublesome. Still further, overheating of pneumatic clutches near the splined hub and rotor engagement is a problem which is still of concern.